The present invention is an improvement to the half-pitch capacitor induction motor as described in Morrill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,802 issued on Feb. 1, 1983. The motor described in that patent includes a stator core member having equally spaced teeth extending inwardly and forming a bore whereat the rotor is received. The number of teeth are equal in number to twice the number of motor poles. The main field winding includes serially connected coils embracing alternate consecutive stator teeth and connected across a single phase source of alternating current. An auxiliary field winding includes serially connected coils embracing consecutive stator teeth intermediate the main winding coil teeth. The auxiliary winding coils are connected to the single phase source of alternating current in series with a phase displacing capacitor. Morrill U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,802 taught that if the turns and wire size of the main and auxiliary windings have balanced volts per turn conditions and identical ampere turns and, if the value of the capacitor in series with the auxiliary winding coils is chosen such that the main and auxiliary windings are in exact time quadrature at the operating speed, then the third harmonic in the forward direction cancels, the fifth harmonic is reduced and the seventh and ninth harmonics do not appear to or do not couple the rotor.
In normal production environments, the balanced conditions of Morrill U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,802 are substantially difficult to achieve and increase labor and production time thereby increasing the overall product cost. Furthermore, the operating speed varies over a range of torque and, therefore, cannot be predicted exactly so that the motor can be produced for specific desired applications. Accordingly, although the winding of wire on the salient poles decreases cost of production, for example, compared to a distributed wound motor, the requirement of balancing the above-described conditions substantially detract from the actual usefulness of such a motor.